


Проклятие Ист-Хэнглтона

by Jero3000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Silent Hill Fusion, F/M, Horror, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000
Summary: Гермионе Грейнджер предстоит отправиться на необычное задание. Драко Малфою предстоит отправиться на поиски Гермионы Грейнджер. Вместе им предстоит разобраться с загадкой городка, о котором в магическом мире никто не знает.





	1. Пролог

— Ты сейчас серьёзно?

Гермиону просто-таки трясло от негодования. Рон вжал голову в плечи, а Гарри на всякий случай пригнулся.

— Гермиона, мы ничего дурного не имели в виду, — Рон попытался оправдаться.

— Вот, значит, какого вы обо мне мнения? Что я как аврор годна только потерявшиеся пергаменты в Хогвартсе искать?

Рон прыснул.

— Ну уж ты-то должна помнить, что в Хогвартсе иногда происходит такое, что только в аврорат и обращаться. И самое главное, — он снова стал серьёзным. — Профессор МакГонагалл просила, чтобы это дело поручили именно тебе. Нас она, видимо, считает недостаточно сообразительными.

Гермиона нахмурилась.

— МакГонагалл сама просила?

— Да, — выдавил Гарри. — Сказала, что никто, кроме тебя, не сможет разобраться в происходящем. Я не представляю, что должно произойти в Хогвартсе, чтобы они обратились в аврорат. Вспомни, даже ситуацию с наследником Слизерина руководство пыталось решить своими силами.

Гермиона взяла со своего стола планшет, к которому была подколота стопка пергаментов, и прижала к груди.

— И она просила прибыть через камин?

— Дело не терпит отлагательств, — Гарри кивнул.

— Расскажешь потом, что там стряслось? — Рон даже подпрыгнул на месте, совсем как в детстве.

— А куда я денусь, — Гермиона рассмеялась и вышла из кабинета.

Она ничего не имела против перемещения через камин. Погода с самого утра стояла премерзкая. Так что месить Хогсмидскую грязь не было никакого желания. То ли дело полет по каминной сети в вихре игривых искр, в тепле и сухости. Ради того, чтобы не высовывать нос на улицу, можно было потерпеть даже сажу.

Гермиона ступила на небольшой коврик в кабинете директора Хогвартса и осмотрелась. Портреты директоров, увидав гостью в аврорской мантии, переглянулись и зашептались между собой.

— Мисс Грейнджер, — профессор МакГонагалл поднялась со своего места и обняла Гермиону. В глаза бросилось, что за два года она сильно сдала. Во взгляде, в повороте головы, в осанке читалась смертельная усталость.

— Профессор Макгонагалл, что случилось? — с тревогой спросила Гермиона. — С вами всё в порядке?

— Это как раз то, зачем я попросила тебя приехать, — МакГонагалл вздохнула. — Девочку зовут Джейн. Она поступила на первый курс Слизерина этой осенью, и я теперь думаю, что за все шесть лет, которые у нас учился Гарри, у меня не было столько забот, сколько доставила Джейн.

— Что с ней не так? — Гермиона развернула планшет, взяла с директорского стола перо и приготовилась слушать.

— Джейн жила в приюте с восьми лет, о ее родителях никто ничего не знает. Девочка вообще неразговорчивая, даже на занятиях из неё слова не вытянешь. Остальные дети, как только получают палочку и начинают учиться, перестают страдать от всплесков стихийной магии, но только не Джейн. У неё очень странная способность, даже для маленькой волшебницы. Джейн бродит во сне. Сначала она ужасно напугала этим своих соседок по комнате, а потом, где-то после Хэллоуина, начался настоящий кошмар. Каждую ночь она забредала в какую-то аудиторию и поджигала ее. Замки, засовы — мы даже поставили решетки на двери! Но она просто заставляла их исчезнуть. Каждую ночь мы что-то тушили. Потом она переключилась на слизеринские подземелья. Просто заходила в спальни и становилась возле чьей-то кровати — и минут через пять этот студент просыпался от кошмара, в котором он так или иначе умирал. В итоге в один день ее просто не пустили в гостиную. Конечно, ни пароль, ни портрет для Джейн преградой не стали. Вот только после этого она принялась бродить и по гостиным других факультетов. Мадам Помфри пыталась ее лечить, но безуспешно.

— Но что аврорат может с этим сделать? — Гермиона оторвалась от пергамента и посмотрела на МакГонагалл исподлобья.

— Гермиона, сегодня ночью Джейн ушла из замка. Мы обыскали весь Хогсмид, половину Запретного леса, мы уже поговорили с обитателями Черного озера. Джейн нигде нет. Хагрид еще в лесу, обыскивает дальние уголки, но вряд ли такая маленькая девочка могла зайти настолько далеко за, в целом, небольшой промежуток времени. Гермиона, она опасна даже для волшебников. Представь, что она может сделать с магглами. Ее надо найти.

— И вы хотите, чтобы это сделала я? Не Гарри, не Рон, а я?

— Я думаю, у Джейн есть какая-то проблема. Тайна, о которой она никому не говорила. Что-то, что заставляет ее уничтожать всё вокруг. Может, ты сможешь ей помочь?

— Сначала нужно ее найти. Как вы думаете, куда она могла отправиться?

МакГонагалл пожала плечами.

— Думаю, в приют она не пошла бы, а где она жила прежде, чем попала туда, никто не знает.

— Но могут знать в приюте, — Гермиона захлопнула планшет и положила перо на стол. — Я воспользуюсь вашим камином?

МакГонагалл кивнула.

— Найди ее, Гермиона, дорогая.

— Я постараюсь, — она переступила через каминную решетку. — Косой Переулок.

Пламя загудело, унося Гермиону прочь из Хогвартса.

***

— Джейн? — директор приюта, немолодая сухопарая женщина посмотрела на Гермиону и прищурилась. — Вы, наверное, про Джейн Файр? Да, очень странная девочка. Мы все выдохнули с облегчением, когда ее забрали. Она пугала других детей, не давала им спать. А как она умудрялась всё поджигать, никто так и не понял. Мы с ней три года жили, как на пороховой бочке. Никогда не знаешь, что она натворит завтра

— А Джейн случайно не говорила, откуда она?

— Джейн вообще очень мало говорила. Ни с детьми, ни с воспитателями, ни с учителями толком не общалась. Ее нашли на дороге, что ведет к Ист-Хэнглтону. Знаете, заброшенный городок к востоку от Литтл-Хэнглтона. Да и вы, наверное, и не слышали о таком. Он уже лет двадцать, как заброшен. Одни руины. Откуда девочка там взялась, ума не приложу.

Гермиона старательно записывала слова директрисы, черкая одолженным у неё же карандашом на пергаменте.

— И если хотите знать, я думаю, никакая она не Джейн Файр. Назвалась этим именем, а мы и поверили. Документов-то у неё никаких не было.

— А фотографии у вас случайно нет?

Директриса открыла ящик стола, порылась в нём и, наконец, извлекла фотографию.

— Вот, пожалуйста. Найдите Джейн, детектив Грейнджер. Вы уже поняли, кто такая Джейн, вы представляете, что она может натворить без присмотра.

— Да уж, — Гермиона подколола фотографию Джейн в планшет и захлопнула его. — Спасибо, вы очень мне помогли.

Директриса кивнула и тяжело вздохнула.

***

И все-таки Гермиона попала под дождь. Когда она шла в приют, в воздухе просто чувствовалась влага, а вот на обратном пути она вымокла до нитки под ужасным ливнем.

— Знаете, я бы отдала это дело кому-то более опытному. Я никогда не имела дело с пропавшими детьми. А тут ещё и потенциально опасная девочка, — произнесла Гермиона, сидя по-турецки перед камином в доме на площади Гриммо. Рон и Гарри недоуменно переглянулись.

— Гермиона, я тебя не узнаю, — протянул Рон.

— На самом деле, это напоминает о том, что мне показывал и рассказывал Дамблдор про детство Волдеморта. Но Том делал это специально, ему доставляло удовольствие пугать и мучить других детей. А Джейн, судя по твоим рассказам, сама этого не хочет, она ведь во сне это делает.

— И потому она особенно опасна, — Гермиона вздохнула и посмотрела на фотографию бледной девочки с чёрными волосами и огромными карими глазами. Желудок свело от неприятного, нехорошего предчувствия.

— Гарри, думаешь, она может стать кем-то вроде Волдеморта?

— Не знаю, Гермиона. Так ты возьмешь это дело?

— Нет. Я Наверное откажусь. Пускай поручат это кому-то более опытному. А теперь я иду спать.

С этими словами она захлопнула планшет и вышла из гостиной.

Из-за усталости Гермиону преследовало ощущение, что портреты Блэков смотрят не с привычным презрением, а с некоторой долей сочувствия. Как будто даже Блэкам было жаль Гермиону, и они сопереживали ее усталости.

Сон очень долго не шёл. Сначала Гермиона никак не могла согреться, потом ее вдруг бросило в жар. Усмотрев в этом явный признак простуды, она собралась спуститься вниз за Бодроперцовым зельем, но ее внезапно сморил сон.

Она долго брела по выгоревшему лесу, и отвратительный запах гари забирался чуть ли не под кожу. Гермиона задыхалась, сходила с ума от желания вдохнуть полной грудью, но при первом же вдохе почувствовала, что на зубах скрипит сажа. Вдалеке показалась дорога, и пришлось ускориться. Однако, чем быстрее Гермиона шла, тем дальше становилась дорога. Она перешла на бег, и всё вокруг закружилось. От неожиданности Гермиона остановилась и схватилась за ближайший обгоревший ствол. В лицо дохнуло прохладой, и она с удивлением обнаружила, что стоит на обочине дороги, к которой так бежала. А потом Гермиона увидела ее. Джейн стояла посреди дороги и смотрела прямо в глаза. Маленькое бледное личико отчетливо выделялись на фоне черного горелого леса и мокрого асфальта, и только ее глаза были не такими, как на фото: в них плясало красное пламя, угрожая выжечь душу дотла. Гермиона подавилась собственным криком и проснулась от удушливого кашля.


	2. Глава 1

SIDE A. В путь

— Назовите ваше имя и цель посещения, — мелодичный голос, прозвучавший из трубки видавшего виды телефона-автомата, не охладил пыл Гермионы, а лишь раззадорил ее.

— Гермиона Грейнджер. Мне нужна информация про Ист-Хэнглтон.

В протянутую руку Гермионы упал жетончик, на котором значилось: “Гермиона Грейнджер. Поиск информации и исследовательская деятельность”. Не успела она закрепить жетончик на своем пиджаке, телефонная будка вздрогнула и медленно поползла вниз.

“Быстрее!” — мысленно подгоняла неё Гермиона, перед внутренним взором которой всё ещё стоял огонь, пляшущий в глазах Джейн Файр. После пробуждения прошло уже около часа, а ощущение, будто этот взгляд реален, всё ещё не улетучилось. Джейн наблюдала за Гермионой, когда та вскочила с постели, пристально смотрела, как она натягивает брюки, блузу, пиджак. Наверняка, она улыбалась, глядя, как Гермиона спускается вниз, стараясь не разбудить мальчиков. Взгляд Джейн преследовал Гермиону, когда она аппарировала с крыльца дома на Гриммо, и нашёл, как только она появилась перед телефонной будкой входа в Министерство Магии. И с каждой секундой Гермионе всё сильнее хотелось убежать, спрятаться от этого испепеляющего взгляда.

Дежурный волшебник похрапывал за своей стойкой: и впрямь, кто станет регистрировать свою палочку в два часа ночи. Гермиону он, конечно же, не ждал, да и она не горела желанием его будить. Она бесшумно проскользнула мимо его стойки и почти бегом бросилась к лифтам.

Спуск в телефонной будке показался молниеносным по сравнению с тем, как медленно полз лифт на первый уровень. Гермиона надеялась, что в архиве Министерства найдется хоть пару слов об Ист-Хэнглтоне.

Похоже, на помещение архива было наложено заклинание Незримого Расширения. Гермиона рассматривала таблички на дверях. “Исторический отдел. Биологический отдел. Научный отдел. Мерлин, как всё структурировано! Вернусь из Ист-Хэнглтона — расцелую здешнего архивариуса. Географический отдел”, — Гермиона осторожно толкнула нужную дверь и восхищенно ахнула. На стене висела огромная карта Британии, на которую были нанесены цифры, прямо возле названий населенных пунктов. Найти Ист-Хэнглтон на карте не составило труда, и около него значилась семерка. Гермиона повернулась к стеллажам, над каждым из которых светилось по большой цифре. Гермиона снова мысленно поблагодарила неизвестного архивариуса и двинулась к седьмому стеллажу.

“Ист-Хэнглтон — населенный пункт к востоку от Литтл-Хэнглтона. В 1980 году полностью сгорел при невыясненных обстоятельствах. Ист-Хэнглтон примечателен тем, что за все годы его существования в городке не было зарегистрировано ни одного волшебника”.

— И всё? — раздосадованно воскликнула Гермиона и засунула тонкую папку, посвященную Ист-Хэнглтону, обратно на стеллаж. — Ну ладно, посмотрим, насколько он сгоревший и заброшенный.

Гермиона посмотрела на дверь. Казалось, времени нет даже на то, чтобы выйти из Министерства, дойти до лифта — даже до двери. Ист-Хэнглтон словно звал ее, манил своей заброшенностью и тем в высшей мере странным фактом, что за двести лет там не было ни одного волшебника. Гермиона подняла палочку, и зажмурилась, сосредотачиваясь на точке на карте. Она взмахнула палочкой и вмиг испытала знакомое ощущение, как будто тело протягивает через узкую трубу.

Внезапно Гермиону словно кто-то ударил по голове. Она ощутила сильно тупую боль в затылке, а потом перед глазами потемнело. Она упала на твердую землю, и всё вокруг окончательно потухло.

Запах гари въелся в кожу. Гермиона словно сама покрылась копотью, и этот запах исходил от неё, а не от чего-либо поблизости. Когда запах стал уже невыносимым, а сажа, похоже, начала проникать в легкие, Гермиона тихо застонала и приоткрыла один глаз. Тяжелая холодная капля упала в центр лба, став тем самым, что наконец-то отрезвило и вернуло ясность мысли. Над головой трепетали ярко-зеленые листья, пахло мокрой землей и свежестью. Гермиона села и осмотрелась: она очнулась под раскидистым кустарником. Вокруг шумел лес — живой, зелёный. Поднявшись на ноги, она смогла рассмотреть за деревьями дорогу и поспешила туда. Всё вокруг было затянуто легкой утренней дымкой. Первые робкие лучи солнца пробивались через зеленую листву, и Гермиона еще раз ощупала макушку. Она пролежала без сознания часа четыре, не меньше, и теперь словно старалась наверстать упущенное время. То и дело запинаясь об пни и корни деревьев, пару раз чуть снова не растянувшись на влажной траве, Гермиона упорно пробиралась к дороге, а та, в отличие от своего близнеца из сна, приближалась.

Наконец, ноги коснулись влажного асфальта. То ли Гермионе показалось, то ли на дороге туман был более густым, чем в лесу. На противоположной стороне дороги обнаружился старый, облезлый дорожный указатель: “Ист-Хэнглтон, 1 миля”. Гермиона хмыкнула и одернула пиджак. Она впервые столкнулась с невозможностью куда-либо аппарировать, к тому же, произошедшее очень сильно напоминало то, что в книгах писали о действии антиаппарационного барьера. Только, если верить информации, найденной в географическом отделе, над Ист-Хэнглтоном никак не могло быть антиаппарационного барьера. Во-первых, это была полностью маггловская территория. Во-вторых, она пустовала ближайшие двадцать лет.

Вой маггловской полицейской сирены оборвал размышления Гермионы и заставил ее вернуться к реальности. Она обернулась и посмотрела на полицейскую машину, притормозившую у обочины.

— Мисс, куда это вы собрались? — резко спросила девчонка в полицейской форме, по виду не намного старше самой Гермионы.

— В Ист-Хэнглтон, — та, в свою очередь, уперла руки в боки. — Что с этим не так?

— Вам не стоит туда идти.

— Это законом запрещено? С каких пор?

— Это опасно, мисс. Никто не знает, что там. Ни ученые, ни правительство, ни военные так и не смогли внятно пояснить, что такое в Ист-Хэнглтоне взорвалось и почему случился пожар. Там уже три исследовательских группы пропало, так что лучше вам туда не соваться.

— Спасибо за предупреждение, — фыркнула Гермиона, засунула руки в карманы и хотела было продолжить путь, но что-то прикоснулось к ее плечу. Она повернулась и смерила девчонку насмешливым взглядом.

— Ты серьёзно? — спросила она, указывая на дубинку. — Мне действительно нужно попасть в Ист-Хэнглтон.

— Но там действительно опасно. Не заставляй меня арестовывать тебя.

— Сомневаюсь, — Гермиона выбросила вперед руку с зажатой в ней волшебной палочкой. — Петрификус тоталус.

Девчонка замерла, вытянувшись в струну, и упала на спину.

— Прости, — Гермиона пожала плечами и посмотрела на девчонку. — Это пройдет через час. Всё равно здесь никто не ездит. Обливиэйт.

Сказав это, Гермиона двинулась дальше. Она довольно быстро выбросила из головы встречу с маггловской полицейской, ведь мысли занимали более важные вопросы. Например, кто возвел над городком барьер и могла ли Джейн Файр так быстро добраться до Ист-Хэнглтона. С одной стороны, у неё было намного больше времени, чем у самой Гермионы, но, с другой стороны, она была ещё совсем маленькой и не умела аппарировать. Сложно было понять, кто кого опережает на этом пути.

— Если город и впрямь заброшен, я могу дождаться Джейн там, — сказала Гермиона сама себе, шагая по дороге.

Время шло, и реальность ускользала от понимания с каждым шагом. Вокруг становилось всё темнее, а туман сгущался, хотя по всем законам природы должно было быть наоборот. В конце концов, Гермиона остановилась у таблички “Добро пожаловать в Ист-Хэнглтон”. Когда-то — судя по облупившейся краске — надпись была украшена узором из цветов и листьев, но теперь это вызывало необъяснимую дрожь в коленях. Гермиона покрепче сжала палочку и, стиснув зубы, перешагнула черту города.

Когда-то здесь и впрямь было неплохо. Гермиона смотрела на обугленные остовы зданий, на выгоревший, безжизненный лес, обступивший город кольцом, и представляла, как выглядело это место до пожара. Возле ухоженных домиков на аккуратных лужайках играли дети, по небу — голубому, а не серому, как теперь — плыли облака, в лесу разливалось песнями птичье царство. Самый обычный, даже пасторальный маггловский городок. Однако реальность разительно отличалась от фантазий. И первоочередной задачей были не мысли о том, как выглядел Ист-Хэнглтон до пожара, а поиски маленькой пропавшей девочки.

— Джейн! — закричала Гермиона. — Джейн Файр! Иди сюда, я тебя не обижу. Джейн!

Никто не отзывался. Даже ветер, и тот не шумел между обугленными стволами, не гулял по выгоревшим улочкам. Гермиона вздохнула и побрела вдоль домов, рассматривая все вокруг в стремлении увидеть хоть намек на присутствие людей, не говоря уже о Джейн. Но вокруг были лишь мертвые, выгоревшие дома. Гермиона двигалась туда, где — по ее мнению — должна была располагаться центральная площадь городка. Однако ее ожидало еще одно потрясение.

Посреди города зияла воронка, будто от падения снаряда. Гермиона и не думала, что что-то может оставлять такие кратеры. Тем более, если директор приюта ничего не перепутала, и городок опустел в восьмидесятых, то природа происхождения этого кратера оказывалась совершенно непонятной. В те годы не было войны, чтобы грешить на бомбардировку. К тому же Гермиона боялась даже представить размеры снаряда, который мог бы сотворить такую воронку. Гермиона осторожно подошла к ее краю и взглянула вниз. Дна не было видно, лишь густая чернота.

— Мэм, — раздался хриплый голос позади Гермионы. Она вздрогнула, отошла от воронки и обернулась.

— Джейн Файр. Моя дочь. Я ищу Джейн Файр. Вы не видели ее?

Женщина, которая обращалась к Гермионе, вызывала то ли жалость, то ли отвращение: лицо землистого цвета было изрыто язвами, маленькие глубоко посаженные глаза казались совершенно бесцветными, волосы на голове сбились в один большой колтун. Трясущимися руками женщина протягивала Гермионе фото. Та, в свою очередь, взяла карточку из рук, покрытых язвами, как и лицо, и, стараясь не морщиться от вида черных ногтей, внимательно посмотрела на лицо девочки: миндалевидные голубые глаза на круглом личике, обрамленном светлыми локонами, были абсолютно невыразительными.

— Как вас зовут? — осторожно спросила Гермиона.

— Эшли. Джейн Файр — моя дочь. Я хочу найти Джейн Файр.

— Послушайте, Эшли, я тоже хочу найти Джейн Файр. Вот эту, — Гермиона достала фото из кармана пиджака и протянула его Эшли.

— Лгунья! — взвыла та, едва взглянув на фото. — Это не моя дочь.

— Я не спорю. Вполне возможно, что это другая Джейн Файр.

— Лгунья, лгунья! — Эшли взревела и бросилась на Гермиону, схватив ее одной рукой за волосы, а другой за горло.

— Лгунья, — прошептала Эшли прямо Гермионе в лицо. В нос ударил отвратительный запах, такой, будто Эшли только и делала, что поедала угли и запивала не то спиртом, не то бензином. В глазах потемнело, Гермиона сделала крошечный шаг назад, пытаясь достать из кармана брюк волшебную палочку. Эшли сильнее сжала пальцы, державшие за горло, а позади послышался шорох. Левой ногой Гермиона нащупала позади себя пустоту, что было сил пнула Эшли и подалась вперед. Обе рухнули на землю, и хватка на горле на короткий миг ослабла. Но и этого было достаточно для того, чтобы Гермиона успела вскочить на ноги, выхватить палочку и направить ее на Эшли.

— Лгунья, — прохрипела она и протянула руку к Гермионе.

— Остолбеней, — та взмахнула палочкой. Эшли подбросило вверх, а потом она снова упала на землю.

— Петрификус тоталус. И никакая я не лгунья. Если девочка назвалась не своим именем, это не повод душить меня или вырывать волосы. Я сама тут в поисках правды, так что не нужно обвинять меня во лжи.

Эшли ничего не ответила. Она лежала, вытянувшись по струнке, и смотрела безжизненными водянистыми глазками в небо. Гермиона отвернулась и зашагала прочь.

SIDE В. Договор

— Ты уверен, что Гермиона не оставила записки или что-то в этом роде? — Гарри посмотрел на Рона, после чего еще раз обвел взглядом комнату Гермионы. Все ее вещи оставались на своих местах, даже планшет с записями о Джейн Файр.

— Мне кажется, или здесь были еще фотографии? — Рон перелистал подколотые к планшету пергаменты и почесал в затылке.

— Получается, Гермиона встала, взяла фотографию Джейн, оделась и ушла, ничего нам не сказав?

— Выходит, что так, — Рон пожал плечами. — Думаешь, она сама отправилась в Ист-Хэнглтон? Тогда нам нужно срочно собирать группу авроров и отправляться за ней. У меня плохое предчувствие.

— У меня тоже, — Гарри вздохнул и вышел из комнаты Гермионы. Рон поплелся за ним.

Не успели они выйти из общественного камина, как их перехватил Малфой.

— Поттер! Уизли! Ночью кто-то вломился в мой кабинет и учинил там форменное безобразие! Я ничего не трогал, чтобы вы не возмущались, что улик не найти.

— Мерлин, Малфой, у нас есть заботы поважнее! — рявкнул Рон.

— Тихо, Рон. Тебе не кажется, что наша проблема и проблема Малфоя могут быть связаны? — Гарри перевел взгляд на Малфоя. — Куда именно вломились?

— В географический отдел, — буркнул тот.

Рон с Гарри переглянулись.

— Идем, посмотрим, — выдавил Рон.

— Вот, — Малфой указал на стеллаж номер семь. — Здесь всё перерыли.

— Где? В в один голос переспросили Гарри и Рон.

— Да вы что, ослепли? Авроры, называется, — презрительно процедил Малфой. — Вот эта папка лежит поверх остальных. Обычно она стоит также, как и другие.

— Устроил трагедию на ровном месте, — протянул Рон.

— Я даже знаю, кто устроил это так называемое безобразие, — Гарри перелистал папку. — Рон, эти бумаги посвящены Ист-Хэнглтону.

— Гермиона, — вздохнул Рон.

— Грейнджер? Что Грейнджер забыла в Ист-Хэнглтоне? — Малфой ощутимо напрягся.

— Не твое дело, — огрызнулся Рон.

— Да ладно, Рон, — Гарри миролюбиво махнул рукой. — У Гермионы новое дело. Она ищет девочку, которая то ли пропала то ли сбежала из Хогвартса. Ребенок, мягко говоря, со странностями. Вчера Гермиона поговорила с профессором МакГонагалл и с директором приюта, в котором девочка жила до школы. Все следы ведут в Ист-Хэнглтон.

— И вы отпустили ее? Одну?

— Она ушла ночью, пока мы спали, и не особо у нас спрашивала.

— Плохо, — отчеканил Малфой. — Очень плохо. Если не для протокола, то я слышал об этом городке не самые приятные вещи. Помнится, Пожиратели еще в первую войну собирались разместить там свою базу, но потом что-то их спугнуло.

— Спугнуло? Пожирателей? — недоверчиво переспросил Рон.

— Вот именно, Уизли.

— Тогда нам действительно нужно собирать отряд авроров и отправлять на поиски Гермионы.

— Уизли, ты сбрендил? По неофициальной информации в Ист-Хэнглтоне пропало уже две экспедиции из Отдела Тайн.

— А что ты предлагаешь? Бросить Гермиону там?

— Я могу сам отправиться в Ист-Хэнглтон и привести Грейнджер домой.

— С чего такая милость?

— Ну, даже не знаю, — Малфой расплылся в улыбке. — Мне тоже кое-что нужно.

— Это что же?

— Как вы помните, моё дело так и не закрыто. Я тут всё ещё с испытательным сроком. Я хочу полного снятия обвинений. Думаю, ваших слов о том, что я встал на путь исправления, Визенгамоту должно хватить с головой.

— Гарри, но мы же не можем…

— Мы дадим эти показания, как только Гермиона переступит порог своей комнаты, — отрезал Гарри. Рон от удивления аж икнул.

— Прекрасно, — Малфой протянул руку, и Гарри пожал ее.

— Мы можем еще чем-то помочь?

— Думаю, да. Вам придется замолвить словечко перед моим руководством. Иначе я только вечером смогу выступить в путь.

— Хорошо. Рон, сходи к руководителю административной службы. А я пока еще немного потолкую с Малфоем.

Дверь скрипнула и закрылась за Роном. Гарри остался один на один с бывшим школьным недругом.

— И ты вот так запросто, с пустыми руками, отправишься в Ист-Хэнглтон?

— А что ты хочешь услышать? Что я загляну домой, возьму пару-тройку темных артефактов? Поттер, моя цель должна оправдывать любые средства в твоих глазах.

— Я просто хочу понять, откуда у тебя сведения об Ист-Хэнглтоне, если в архиве не так много данных.

— Неофициальный источник, — туманно ответил Малфой. — Я обязался привести тебе Грейнджер — я это сделаю. И только попробуй меня обмануть.

— Я не обману, — Гарри поджал губы. — Ты думаешь, я не понимаю, что если ты сможешь выручить Гермиону, то с такой же легкостью и навредишь ей.

— Я не сказал, что верну ее с легкостью. Ну да ладно. Я взгляну на ее записи?

— Конечно, — Гарри протянул Малфою планшет, и он погрузился в чтение.

— Гарри, — дверь отворилась, и в географический отдел архива заглянул Рон. — Не поверишь, Малфоя отпустили.

— Хорошо. Ждем, — Гарри пожал Малфою руку и вышел из его кабинета.


	3. Глава 2

SIDE A. Трещины

Туман сгущался с каждой секундой. Гермиона уверенно шла вперёд, хотя дальше, чем на два шага, ничего уже было не разглядеть — так сгустился темно-серый от сажи морок. В полной тишине шаги звучали то приглушенно, то чересчур громко. Слева то и дело выскальзывали из тумана скалы, словно огромное, неземное создание вырвало их из выжженной, пересохшей земли, и теперь они скалились огромными зубами. Ничего вокруг не менялось, и в какой-то момент Гермиона остановилось так резко, словно ее окликнул давно забытый голос. Она замерла, вслушиваясь и надеясь расслышать голос снова, но вокруг царила тишина.

Подул ветер, всколыхнув туман, и Гермиона чуть не вскрикнула от неожиданности: в шаге от нее зиял провал. Этого просто не могло быть, ведь от той воронки, у которой они с Эшли подрались, она давно ушла. Воронка не могла быть настолько большой.

— Отойди, — раздался сзади знакомый голос, и кто-то резко дернул Гермиону за руку, оттаскивая от провала.

— Опять ты? Но я же стерла тебе память! — Гермиона удивленно посмотрела на девчонку в полицейской форме. — Что, час уже прошел?

— Да. А ты чуть не упала в трещину, — девчонка показала пальцем за спину Гермионы. — Дейзи.

— Гермиона, — она пожала протянутую руку. Что это за трещина?

— Видела воронку на центральной площади? Вот от неё и расходятся эти трещины. Глубокие — жуть.

— Серьёзно? — Гермиона осторожно подошла к краю трещины и заглянула в неё. — Согласна. Дна не видно.

— Отойди ты от неё, — Дейзи снова потянула Гермиону за руку.

— Не бойся, не упаду, — она рассмеялась, и вдруг сквозь пелену тумана прорвался звук сирены.

— Это твоя машина? Ты с напарником? — Гермиона повернулась к Дейзи.

— Гермиона, сзади!

Хрипение за правым плечом заставило вздрогнуть и замереть.

— Оно там? — одними губами спросила Гермиона. Дейзи едва заметно кивнула. Ноги вмиг стали ватными, сердце ухнуло куда-то в желудок, и волоски на шее встали дыбом от повторившегося хрипа. Дейзи выпучила глаза и осторожно повела головой в сторону, а ее рука скользнула к кобуре. Гермиона глубоко вдохнула и резко бросилась вперед и вправо.  
Выстрел громыхнул, разбивая тишину на мелкие осколки. Гермиона встала рядом с Дейзи и выставила вперед руку с зажатой в ней волшебной палочкой. Из провала показалась черная длиннопалая когтистая лапа.

— Живучая дрянь, — процедила Дейзи и взвела курок.

Из провала показалась вторая лапа, а за ней и голова, увенчанная тремя наростами, напоминающими рога — если только рога бывают кожаными. Глаза твари горели огнем, который Гермиона видела во сне. Пасть открылась, и между двумя рядами треугольных зубов скользнул раздвоенный язык. Во лбу у твари темнела дыра, из которой сочилась дымящаяся черная жижа.

— Я всадила ему пулю в голову, а оно еще живо и, кажется, собирается нападать. Варианты?

— Всади ещё одну.

— А ты не можешь этой своей штукой что-то сделать? — Дейзи указала на волшебную палочку. — Только не просто вырубить на часок.

— Могу, — кивнула Гермиона, и в этот момент тварь прыгнула на Дейзи, видимо, посчитав её более опасной.

Пять выстрелов прозвучали один за другим. Пять пуль вошли в черную кожу, как нож в мягкое масло. Вот только твари это никак не помешало. Она приземлилась на задние лапы перед Дейзи и потянулась к ней передними. Та сделала шаг назад, но оступилась и рухнула на спину. Тварь плотоядно зашипела и встала на все четыре лапы, склонившись над Дейзи, и та с мольбой и страхом посмотрела на Гермиону.

— Ляг, — одними губами шепнула та и откашлялась. — Эй ты, плешивый дракон, а меня ты не заметил?

Тварь повернула голову, посмотрела на Гермиону и зашипела.

— Оставь Дейзи в покое, — угрожающе произнесла Гермиона. Тварь зашипела и поднялась на задние лапы.

— Конъюнктивус, — выпалила Гермиона. Полыхнул луч заклинания, и тварь заметалась, бестолково размахивали лапами. Дейзи тихо выругалась и поползла назад.

— Гермиона, сделай что-то еще! — воскликнула она.

— Сектумсемпра!

Тварь покачнулась, сделала пару шагов назад и упала навзничь, придавив своим телом Дейзи.

— Убери эту дрянь, — простонала та. Гермиона бросилась к твари, которая истекала дымящийся жижей и сдавленно хрипела.

— Вингардиум Левиоса! — Гермиона направила палочку на тварь, поднимая ее в воздух.

— Отвратительно, — Дейзи провела рукой по форме, пытаясь стряхнуть вязкую жижу, которая стремительно застывала.

Легким движением палочки Гермионы сбросила тело в провал и протянула Дейзи руку, помогая ей подняться.

— Это было круто, — восхищенно выдохнула Дейзи. — Ты вообще кто?

— Волшебница. Только не делай такие удивленные глаза.

— Да я уж поняла, — фыркнула Дейзи. — А волшебники работают где-то?

— Мы живем скрытно, — пояснила Гермиона. — У нас есть всё то же самое, что и в обычном мире: больницы и аптеки, школы, магазины, даже правительство. Я работаю в аврорате — это что-то вроде волшебной полиции.

— Круто, — выдохнула Дейзи. — У тебя расследование в Ист-Хэнглтоне?

— Вроде того, — Гермиона кивнула. — Пропала девочка, и мне надо как можно скорее найти ее и вернуть в школу. К сожалению, потом мне придется стереть тебе память. Кстати!

Гермиону озарила мысль. Она прищурилась и посмотрела на Дейзи.

— У вас есть школа?

— Да. Я видела ее на карте города. Возле центральной площади. Думаешь, девочка пойдет к школе?

— Вполне вероятно. В любом случае, нам надо убраться от этого провала, пока оттуда еще что-то не вылезло.

Дейзи передернула плечами и поспешила за Гермионой, которая уверенно шагала вдоль провала, сжимая в руке волшебную палочку.

— А почему ты вообще решила, что девочку надо искать в Ист-Хэнглтоне?

— Единственное что о ней известно — это отношение к городку. Ее нашли на дороге. Сама девочка ничего не рассказывала ни о себе, ни о родителях. И да, у меня есть зацепка. Возле воронки я подралась с местной сумасшедшей. Она утверждала, что я лгунья, а девочка, которую я ищу — ее дочь. Вот только дети на фотографиях абсолютно разные.

— Гермиона, — осторожно протянула Дейзи. — Я не хочу тебя расстраивать или пугать, но ты не могла разговаривать с местной сумасшедшей. Здесь никого нет уже двадцать лет.

— Я вырубила ее так же, как тебя, и оставила у воронки. Если час ещё не прошёл и никто ее не сожрал — ты увидишь ее.

Дейзи недоверчиво пожала плечами, но промолчала.

— Кстати, а который час?

— Сейчас, — Дейзи посмотрела на запястье левой руки, замерла и нахмурилась.

— Что такое?

— С часами какая-то чертовщина творится. Вот, сама посмотри.

Секундная стрелка замерла на месте, Зато минутная то шла вперед, то назад, а часовая и вовсе беспорядочно крутилась. По спине Гермионы пробежали мурашки, и стоявшая рядом Дейзи вздрогнула и отдернула руку.

— У меня не осталось патронов, — растерянно протянула она. — Тут творится что-то странное, а у меня не осталось патронов.

— Не бойся, — Гермиона отчаянно храбрилась. - В волшебной палочке патроны не заканчиваются.

— Ладно. У меня осталась еще дубинка, — Дейзи вернула бесполезный пистолет в кобуру и сняла с пояса дубинку. — Не волшебная, конечно, но лучше, чем ничего.

Из тумана впереди раздалось тихое детское хихиканье.

— Этого ведь не может быть? — дрожащим голосом спросила Дейзи.

— Нет. Нет, не может, — Гермиона посильнее сжала палочку. — Это наверняка атмосферные явления или что-то вроде того.

Тишину разрезал пронзительный звук школьного звонка.

SIDE В. Провожатый

Имение Ноттов встретило Драко запахом сырой земли. Теодор стоял у зарослей можжевельника в глубокой задумчивости.

— Драко? Чем обязан? — Тео повернулся к нежданному гостю и смерил его долгим взглядом.

— Тео, помнишь, ты рассказывал, что твой отец приобрел за бесценок летний домик в каком-то лесу?

— Дело было не совсем так. Домик никто не покупал, он стоял в лесу заброшенный. Пожиратели еще первую войну собирались устроить там один из перевалочных пунктов. Место очень удобное: рядом городишко, где ни единого мага, никто в те леса отродясь не забирался. А потом что-то случилось, и Пожиратели передумали.

— Мой отец говорил, испугались, — протянул Драко.

— Люциус, как всегда, точен в определениях, — на крыльцо вышел отец Теодора. Как и Люциус, он сильно сдал в последнее время. Нотт-старший опирался на трость и тяжело дышал.

— Чего там можно испугаться? — спросил Драко.

— Уж такая там атмосфера, дружок. Как войдешь в дом, так поджилки и дрожат. Даже Лорд сказал, что не подходит нам это место. Мол, время еще не пришло.

— Ну, похоже, сегодня оно пришло, — мрачно изрек Драко. — Мне нужно добраться до Ист-Хэнглтона.

— Да ты, никак, спятил, — Нотт-старший охнул. — В городишко и соваться нельзя. Слыхал, там люди после пожара пропадают. Маггл, волшебник — всё равно. Пошёл по дороге да и сгинул. Если ты смерти ищешь...

— Хуже. Я ищу Гермиону Грейнджер. А она, в свою очередь, ищет ребенка, который отправился в Ист-Хэнглтон.

— Забудь, — Нотт-старший махнула рукой. — Нет ее больше.

Он бросил на Драко странный взгляд, проворчал что-то под нос и ушел в дом.

— На кой тебе-то Грейнджер искать? Поттера и Уизли покалечили?

— В раннем детстве, если ты забыл, — Драко фыркнул. — Эти идиоты согласились дать показания в мою пользу, если я верну ее домой.

— Сам-то вернись, — буркнул Тео. — От меня что надо?

— Чтобы ты помог мне аппарировать в ваш летний домик. И кстати, почему он все-таки ваш?

— После первого падения Лорда отец наложил на него лапу, а никто и возражать не стал. Правда, я так и не понял, зачем он нам нужен. Мы туда один раз приехали, когда я на четвёртом курсе был — и пятнадцати минут там не высидели, убрались домой. Отец болел потом еще неделю.

Драко недовольно поджал губы.

— Куда аппарировать, я помню, — поспешил заверить Теодор. — Но в сам Ист-Хэнглтон я с тобой не пойду.

— Ну, если тебе домашний арест приятнее, — Драко ухмыльнулся и неопределённо повел рукой.

— А если я не вернусь, за отцом кто присмотрит?

— Но к домику ты меня доставишь?

— К домику и не дюймом дальше, — Тео протянул Драко руку, и тот посильнее взялся за предплечье.

Ощущение, будто тело протягивают через узкую трубку, уже почти не вызывало дурноты. Через миг ноги коснулись твердой поверхности, А ещё спустя мгновение холод, пробирающий до костей, обрушился на Драко.

— Мы на месте? — от холода у него зуб на зуб не попадал.

— Как видишь, — судя по голосу, Тео тоже бил озноб, и Драко открыл глаза.

Они стояли посреди небольшого деревянного домика с выбитыми окнами. Всё вокруг было затянуто паутиной, а из стен и пола разве что не сочилась вода. Пахло прелой древесиной.

— Ну и ну, — Драко брезгливо поморщился и зажал нос рукой.

— Всё, — Тео поднял палочку, готовясь аппарировать обратно. — Выйдешь из дома, пройдёшь подлесок, выйдешь на дорогу.

— Разберусь, — буркнул Драко и протянул руку для рукопожатия.

— Береги себя, — Тео похлопал его по плечу, взмахнул палочкой и аппарировал. Драко остался совершенно один в этом странном домике.

Ничего особенного здесь, вроде бы, не было: такая же комната, как и сотни других комнат. Однако ощущение неуловимой неправильности не покидало Драко. То ли полки висели неправильно, то ли диван стоял не там, где положено, то ли весь дом, а то и сам Драко. И чем дольше он всматривался обстановку, тем сильнее было ощущение, что за ним тоже кто-то наблюдает. Драко передернуло от этого неприятного чувства, он быстрым шагом пересек комнату и вышел из проклятого домика.

В подлеске ощущение не пропало, даже напротив, усилилось. С каждого листочка на каждом дереве на Драко словно смотрели десятки невидимых существ, и от этого бросало в дрожь. Лес выглядел мертвым, пустым, даже ветер не шевелил листья, не было слышно ни одного насекомого, копошащегося в траве. Но в то же время Драко казалось, что кто-то невидимый неотступно идет за ним. В ушах гудела кровь, не давая понять, что же именно Драко слышит: эхо собственных шагов или же чужих.

Над дорогой стелилась туманная дымка, и этот факт Драко причислил к остальным странностям своего путешествия. Был уже почти полдень, утренний туман так долго не держится. Отвлекаться на всякие недоразумения времени не было: если Тео не врал и не преувеличивал, у Драко оставалось все меньше времени на то, чтобы найти Грейнджер живой и невредимой. Взгляд уперся в облупившуюся табличку: “Ист-Хэнглтон, 1 миля”, и Драко ускорил шаг, стараясь не обращать внимания ни на туман, ни на неестественно мертвую тишину леса. Вскоре в дымке показались верхушки домов. У обочины стояла маггловская повозка — машина или что-то вроде того — и сиротливо мигала синим и красным огоньками, стоявшими на крыше. Ничего хорошего это не сулило, но Драко уже не надеялся добрый знак, а поэтому прошел мимо повозки, даже не взглянув на неё.

Он уже приблизился к черте города, когда увидел, что туман перед ним стремительно рассеивается. Он тряхнул головой и часто заморгал, пытаясь понять, как такое может быть. Сзади послышался рев, и Драко обернулся и остолбенел: маггловская повозка мчалась прямо на него, издавая утробное рычание. Свет, разогнавший туман, бил из фонарей на передней части повозки, а синяя и красная лампа на крыше светились, не мигая. Повозка разразилась гудком, похожим на рев сирены. Драко наконец отмер и отскочил в сторону. Повозка промчалась мимо, и ему осталось только смотреть, как она несется по улице, освещая обгоревшие дома фонарями, и падает куда-то. На миг всё вокруг потемнело, а затем — Драко не успел даже удивиться или испугаться — всё стало по-прежнему. Отряхнув пыль с брюк, он двинулся вперед по улице, в конце которой нашла свою гибель адова повозка.


	4. Глава 3

SIDE A. Школа

Дверь школы покачивалась на одной петле. Гермиона и Дейзи остановились перед крыльцом и переглянулись.

— Мы пойдем внутрь? Ты уверена?

— Хочешь — можешь остаться и поискать Джейн снаружи, а я пойду внутрь, — Гермиона пожала плечами из сжала волшебную палочку. — Хотя я не считаю, что разделиться — это действительно хорошая идея.

Вдали снова раздался рев сирены.

— Ох, Ладно, — Дейзи в два шага взбежала на крыльцо. — Поторопись. В прошлый раз после такого гудка на нас выскочила та тварь.

Гермиона сочла слова Дейзи резонными и вошла в школу.

По холлу словно тайфун прошел: пол был усеян осколками стекла и обломками мебели. Стены почернели от копоти, и от этого белые полосы, похожие на следы от пальцев, выделялись особенно отчетливо. Лестница была залита чем-то бурым, с оттенком ржавчины.

— Кровь, — безошибочно определила Дейзи, но Гермиона не обратила на неё слова ни малейшего внимания.

— Посмотри на стены, — сдавленно бросила она, борясь одновременно с дурнотой от запаха и криком, смесью ужаса и отвращения.

— Просто детские рисунки, — пожала плечами Дейзи, но потом всё же соизволила всмотреться.

В картинках на стене и впрямь угадывалась детская рука. Вот только сам смысл рисунков повергал в ужас. Чего стоило одно только изображение улыбающейся девочки, державшей за волосы голову маленького мальчика, отделенную от тела. Его личико было густо зарисовано синим, глаза вылезли из орбит, а язык вывалился изо рта. На соседнем рисунке кричала от боли женщина, на которой горели одежда и волосы. Часть рисунков изображала различных тварей, и одна из них уже была Гермионе знакома.

— Идём наверх, — попросила она, но ответом стал стон, за которым последовал кашель и плеск — похоже, от созерцания детского творчества Дейзи была в таком восторге, что завтрак попросился наружу.

— Для этого туалет изобрели, — брезгливо сообщила Гермиона и зашагала вверх по лестнице.

Коридор так же сильно выгорел, как и холл. Единственным отличием Гермиона нашла то, что следы рук на стенах здесь были не белыми, а красными. Очень маленькие следы рук. Впору было уподобиться Дейзи, вот только во рту с прошлого вечера ничего не было. Гермиона вздохнула, вошла в ближайший класс, почерневший от гари, остановилась у доски и посмотрела на обгоревшие парты. В ушах зашумело, голова пошла кругом, и она зажмурилась и тряхнула головой, пытаясь прийти в норму.

— Ведьма! — раздался детский крик прямо над ухом.

Гермиона открыла глаза и вскрикнула от удивления. Класс был чист, в окна светило солнце, а у доски стояла бледная девочка с глазами в половину лица. Она была очень похожа на Джейн Файр.

— Ведьма! — маленькая девочка со светлыми кудряшками замахнулась книгой на свою жертву, и тут же взвизгнула. Книга в ее руках вспыхнула, а Джейн прижалась к доске.

— Как ты это делаешь? — пухлый мальчишка сгреб малышку за отвороты пиджачка.

— Я не знаю! Оно само! — в глубоких карих глазах стояли слезы.

Дети сгрудились вокруг Джейн, кто-то ткнул ее в бок с одной стороны, потом с другой. Девчонка с кудряшками с силой дернула Джейн за руку, мальчик в засаленной куртке ударил бедняжку по голове.

— Прекратите немедленно! — воскликнула Гермиона. Все вокруг потемнело, а затем послышалось потрескивание, словно дрова горели в камине. Громыхнула закрывшаяся дверь. Гермиона часто заморгала и тряхнула головой. Тьма рассеялась, и она обнаружила, что снова стоит посреди сгоревшего класса. Вот только теперь она была не одна. Добрый десяток обгоревших до неузнаваемости тел, черных и ещё дымящихся, шел к Гермионе. Она пискнула и сделала шаг назад, упершись спиной в классную доску так же, как уперлась минуту, а может, много лет назад, Джейн. Тела тянули к ней длинные руки, с которых сыпалась сажа.

— Остолбеней! — выпалила Гермиона, и одно из тел пошатнулось, когда в него попало заклинание.

— Петрификус Тоталус, — второе тело плашмя упало на пол.

— Инкарцеро! — третье тело опутали веревки, но вскоре задымились, вспыхнули и вмиг рассыпались пеплом.

— Они горят! — воскликнула Гермиона. — Ну конечно же! Агуаменти!

Ближайшее к ней тело, попавшее под струю воды, зашипело, задергалось и рухнуло навзничь. Класс заволокло густым сизым дымом, и Гермиона принялась наобум поливать всё вокруг водой из волшебной палочки. Наконец, шипение стихло, и дым пополз в разбитое окно. Гермиона вздохнула и вытерла со лба пот. Не успела она прийти в себя, как откуда-то послышался истошный визг.

— Дейзи! — опомнилась Гермиона и бросилась прочь из класса.

Вопль Дейзи эхом отбивался от покрытых копотью стен. В голове у Гермионы возник миллион картин, одна ужаснее другой, однако подготовиться к тому, что обнаружилось в туалете, было всё равно невозможно.

Под потолком висело тельце. Кожа с него была снята, а обнаженная плоть утыкана осколками стекла так часто, что невозможно было догадаться, мальчик это или девочка.

— Убери это, — взмолилась охрипшим голосом Дейзи, и Гермиона подняла палочку.

— Эванеско, — прошептала она, но тело не исчезло. Дейзи выдохнула через зубы и зажмурилась, но Гермиона вдруг дернула ее за плечо.

В коридоре раздались шаги. Дейзи на цыпочках подошла к двери, закрыла ее и замерла рядом с дубинкой наготове. Гермиона встала напротив дверного проема и направила на него палочку.

SIDE В. Город

Вокруг, казалось, не было ни души. Если бы Драко не был уверен, что Грейнджер где-то тут, он бы вмиг убрался из-за этого чертового места. Ему не доставляло ни малейшего удовольствия брести вдоль остовов сгоревших домов, за которыми проглядывали угольно-черные деревья. Непонятно, куда могла пойти Грейнджер. Пожалуй, впервые в жизни Драко пожалел, что никогда не общался с ней — по крайней мере, сейчас он бы понимал, как она может мыслить. Тот же Поттер наверняка стал бы заходить в каждый дом или совершать другие в равной мере героические и безрассудные поступки, но вот Грейнджер — она отличалась способностью мыслить. Так что она точно не стала бы заходить во все подряд дома. О нет, она на бы действовала тоньше.

Раздумывая над возможным маршрутом Грейнджер, он и не заметил, как вышел на центральную площадь.

— Это ещё что такое? — Драко уставился на огромную воронку в земле прямо посреди площади. От дыры, словно лучи, расходились широкие трещины.

— Ох, Грейнджер, надеюсь, ты не провалилась ни в одну из этих жутких дыр.

Что-то взвыло неподалеку, и от этого звука в жилах застыла кровь. Драко замер и прислушался к оглушающей тишине. Точнее, к тихому клацанью, которое ее нарушало. Он поднял палочку и медленно повернулся.

Первым, что он увидел, были горящие ярко-красным пламенем четыре глаза, расположенные в один ряд на лице, покрытом то ли перьями, то ли чешуей. Ноздри приплюснутого, словно вдавленного в череп, носа широко раздувались, втягивая запах. Рот, похожий на человеческий, растянулся в ухмылке, и тонкие губы облизнуло сразу два языка. Острые кончики невероятно длинных ушей подрагивали, а гребень из перьев, венчавший абсолютно лысую голову, поднялся. Драко успел заметить, что у твари три тонких костлявых руки, две когтистые лапы вместо ног, и длинный хвост, нервно бьющий по земле. Тварь издала низкое рычание, оттолкнулась хвостом и прыгнула на Драко. Он отскочил в сторону, упал, перекатился, вскочил на ноги и занес палочку.

— Остолбеней!

Луч заклинания ударил тварь в грудь. Чудище медленно повернулось и снова уставилось на Драко, словно пыталось его загипнотизировать. Оно собиралось снова атаковать.

— Остолбеней, — выпалил Драко и снова метнулся в сторону. Существо покрутило головой и опять медленно переступило с лапы на лапу. Несмотря на худобу, оно было жутко неповоротливым. Именно этим Драко решил воспользоваться. Он плясал вокруг твари, то отскакивая, то приближаясь, забегая за спину, выкрикивая заклинание за заклинанием. Но ни одно из них не брало тварь. Веревки, вызванные Инкарцеро, она разорвала в воздухе. Бомбарда вырвала из существа пару перьев, да и только. Драко испытал даже пару заклятий из арсенала Пожирателей, но безуспешно. Когда он в очередной раз оказался у неё за спиной, мощный удар хвоста сбил его с ног. Драко рухнул наземь и ударился затылком о камень. В глазах потемнело, послышался звук разрываемой ткани, кожу на груди обожгло огнем, и Драко открыл глаза. Тварь нависла над ним, плотоядно облизывая губы. Драко с усилием поднял палочку и направил ее в лицо твари.

— Авада Кедавра, — простонал он.

Сверкнула вспышка зеленого света, глаза чудища полыхнули огнем и погасли. Тело с отвратительным хрустом рухнуло на землю и раскололось на угли. Драко обессилено уронил руку с палочкой и прикрыл глаза. Едкий, зловонный дым заползал в нос, но в мышцах не было сил даже на то, чтобы пошевелиться, отвернуться, не говоря уже о том, чтобы зажать нос или встать и двигаться дальше. Прошла целая вечность, прежде, чем Драко собрал всю свою волю в кулак и смог подняться. Угли, на которые рассыпалось чудище, еще тлели. Прихрамывая, он обогнул их по широкой дуге и остановился, чтобы рассмотреть разорванную рубашку и три глубоких царапины, края которых будто оплавились. Он совершенно не представлял, опасны ли эти раны, успеет ли он найти Грейнджер прежде, чем последствия этой схватки дадут о себе знать, а главное — сможет ли она вылечить его. Для Драко всё снова свелось к поискам Грейнджер, и он растерянно осмотрелся, пытаясь угадать, в каком из домов, похожих один на другой, она может быть.

Послышался высокий визг, и Драко вздрогнул. Кричали где-то совсем рядом, похоже, в каком-то из соседних зданий. Оглядевшись вокруг еще раз, он удовлетворённо хмыкнул.

— Есть, — прошипел он себе под нос, увидав над крышами клубы дыма. — Ставлю галлеон на то, что это дело рук Грейнджер.

Жаль, рядом не было никого, кто мог бы проиграть Драко галлеон. Он крепко сжал палочку и зашагал по улице туда, где, по его мнению, находился источник дыма.

Взору Драко предстала старая школа, черная от копоти, как и все вокруг. Из одного окна и впрямь валил дым, и Драко поспешил подняться на крыльцо. Он миновал холл и уже приготовился подниматься вверх по лестнице, когда снова раздался вопль, а затем над головой кто-то пробежал по коридору. Похоже, Грейнджер успела найти приключения, и Драко следовало поторопиться, раз уж он собирался вернуть Поттеру и Уизли целую и невредимую подругу. Он с трудом поднялся на второй этаж и увидел, что дверь в самом конце коридора захлопнулась. Проклиная Грейнджер, на чём свет стоит, он побрел туда. Разумеется, он не собирался вламываться к ней в уборную, а решил тактично подождать пару минут. Однако часы на стене оказались давно и безнадежно сломанными, а привычкой носить наручные он так и не обзавелся. Тем более, коридор с обгоревшими стенами не располагал к долгому ожиданию, даже наоборот — вызывал желание как можно быстрее убраться восвояси. Драко вздохнул, осторожно постучал в дверь и приоткрыл неё.

— Ты здесь? — хотел спросить Драко, но сильный удар по макушке не дал ему даже рот открыть. В глазах потемнело, и Драко с тихим стоном упал на грязный от копоти, покрытый трещинами кафель.


	5. Глава 4. Встреча

Гермиона удивленно заморгала и склонилась над обездвиженным Малфоем.

— А ты здесь что делаешь? — озадаченно спросила она, хоть и знала, что ответа ждать бессмысленно.

— Ты его знаешь? — Дейзи присела на корточки и всмотрелась в лицо Малфоя. — Он не похож на чудовище.

— Ну, не самая приятная личность, если честно, — Гермиона неопределенно повела рукой. — Но да, на чудовище, особенно после местных тварей, он не тянет. Агуаменти.

Тонкая струйка воды полилась из палочки Гермионы на бледное лицо Драко Малфоя. Тот застонал и приоткрыл глаза.

— Грейнджер, ты окончательно рехнулась? — недовольно протянул он, опираясь на локти. — Вломилась ко мне в архив, учинила там беспредел — допустим. Отправилась сама в Ист-Хэнглтон, куда авроры вообще соваться не рискуют — хорошо, пускай. Но вырубать меня, того, кто пришел тебя спасать — это перебор, ты не находишь?

— Вообще-то, это я тебя вырубила, — Дейзи легонько постучала дубинкой по своей икре.

— Еще лучше, — буркнул Малфой. — Какого дромарога вы вообще решили прятаться в туалете?

— А ты вот ничего странного не замечаешь? — Гермиона резко выпрямилась и посторонилась, открывая обзор на тело под потолком. Малфой тяжело сглотнул — видимо, в последний момент сдержал рвотный позыв.

— Я надеюсь, это не та девочка, которую ты ищешь?

— Нет, не думаю, — Гермиона покачала головой. — Ладно, давайте выбираться отсюда. Надеюсь, больше мы угольных человечков не встретим.

— Каких еще угольных человечков? — недоуменно спросил Малфой.

— Кажется, этих, — протянула Дейзи, показывая рукой в сторону коридора.

Двери всех классов распахнулись, и оттуда повалили бесконечным черным потоком шипящие обугленные тела, дым от которых вмиг заполонил все вокруг.

— Да, этих, — Гермиона стиснула зубы и подняла палочку. Малфой вскочил на ноги и встал рядом, направив палочку на чудищ.

— Они горят изнутри, поэтому воды не жалей, — бросила Гермиона, не поворачивая головы.

— Хорошо, — буркнул Малфой. Дейзи перекинула дубинку из руки в руку и скрипнула зубами.

— Агуаменти, — выпалил Малфой, как только первое тело переступило порог туалетной комнаты.

— Агуаменти, — Гермиона решила не отставать. Два тела рухнуло на пол. Послышался хруст — Дейзи отбила твари голову своей дубинкой, однако существо продолжало двигаться.

— Видимо, тление внутри поддерживает их, — крикнула Гермиона, направляя струю воды на поступающую толпу. — Нам нужно создать побольше воды.

Малфой смерил ее странным взглядом, словно он пытался продумать известный одному ему ход, и в то же время был разочарован в Гермионе.

— Малфой, не стой столбом, одна я не справляюсь.

— Попробуем, — пробормотал он себе под нос и поднял палочку. — Агуаменти Максима.

Вода, хлынувшая из его палочки, в два счёта затопила широкий школьный коридор. Тлеющие тела зашипели, их ноги рассыпались, и чудища одно за другим стали падать в воду. Всё заполонил густой пар и едкий дым. Гермиона взмахнула палочкой, накладывая заклинание головного пузыря на себя, Малфоя и Дейзи.

— Давай еще раз! — крикнула она, и Малфой приготовился, подпуская тварей поближе.

— Агуаменти Максима.

Из палочки вновь хлынул поток воды, но сам Малфой вдруг издал сдавленный стон. Гермиона повернулась и увидела две бурые до коричневого руки, сомкнувшиеся на его шее. Малфой задергался, пытаясь оттолкнуть нападавшее на него существо. Тела в коридоре с шипением гасли в воде, сквозь пар и дым уже почти невозможно было различить очертания предметов. Малфой вцепился в руку Гермионы, в глазах его читалась мольба.

— Ведьма должна умереть, — звонко и злобно произнес детский голос.

Гермиона часто заморгала.

Она стояла посреди совершенно чистого туалета: ни копоти на стенах, ни воды и сажи на полу.

— Ведьма должна умереть, — повторил голос, и только тогда Гермиона заметила, что не одна. Круглолицая девочка со светлыми кудряшками с особенно мстительным выражением лица душила худую бледную одногодку. Ту, которую Гермиона знала как Джейн Файр.

— Прекрати, — прохрипела Джейн.

— Ведьма несет зло, ведьма должна умереть.

Джейн бестолково размахивала руками, пока не наткнулась на ладонь Гермионы.

— Ну-ка, отпусти немедленно! — воскликнула Гермиона, схватила Джейн за руки и потянула к себе, силясь вырвать малышку из захвата обидчицы.

— Грейнджер, — хрипло простонала Джейн, а хватка ее оказалась крепкой, как у взрослого мужчины.

— Грейнджер.

— Гермиона!

Туалет снова заволокло дымом и паром, и она обнаружила, что вцепилась в руку Малфоя и тянет его к себе.

Дейзи взмахнула своей дубинкой, раздался неприятный хруст, и руки, державшие шею Малфоя, разжались. Тело с тихим плеском упало на залитый водой пол.

— Спасибо, — произнес Малфой, потёр шею и закашлялся.

— Нужно убираться отсюда, и как можно быстрее, — коротко бросила Дейзи и первая зашлепала по черным лужам в коридор. Гермиона с Малфоем переглянулись и побрели за ней.

Уже на улице Малфой скривился от боли и потёр царапины на груди.

— Прости, не было времени спросить, — Гермиона с тревогой посмотрела на черные, будто бы обугленные полосы. — Что случилось?

— Там огромный провал и глубокие трещины в земле. Оттуда вылезла жуткая тварь и поцарапала меня.

— С этим срочно нужно что-то сделать, — озабоченно произнесла Гермиона.

— Например? У тебя с собой случайно нет пары флакончиков Заживляющего зелья?

— Как минимум надо промыть раны, — перебила его Дейзи. — А уж воду-то вы наколдовать способны.

— Хотя бы это, — Гермиона согласно кивнула. — Снимай рубашку.

Малфой недоверчиво покосился на Дейзи, но спорить не стал и покорно снял лохмотья, ещё пару часов назад бывшие рубашкой.

— Кстати, а что с тобой случилось, когда меня душил тот труп? — спросил он, пока Гермиона щедро поливала его царапины водой из палочки.

— А ты ничего не видел? — язвительно поинтересовалась Гермиона, но Малфой, к ее вящему изумлению лишь пожал плечами и покачал головой.

— А ты, Дейзи?

Ответом ей послужил тот же жест.

— Так получается, это было что-то вроде видения? — недоуменно протянула Гермиона. — На самом деле у меня их было два. Одно — в классе, я видела, как дети мучают девочку, которую мне надо найти, издеваются над ней. В туалете случилось другое. Нашу маленькую беглянку душила одноклассница.

— Грейнджер, не хотелось бы тебя разочаровывать, но этого никак не может быть. Последние дети здесь были двадцать лет назад. Если над кем-то и впрямь издевались и он выжил, ему должно быть лет тридцать. А девочке, которую ты ищешь, одиннадцать. Этого просто не может быть.

— Как не может быть угольных людей, которые тлеют изнутри, жутких разломов в земле и опасных тварей, которые из них вылезают, — парировала Гермиона.

— Как не может быть магии, — поставила точку Дейзи.

Крыть было нечем.

— Ладно, мы промыли твои раны, теперь их надо бы чем-то перевязать, — Гермиона решила вернуться к более насущным проблемам. — Нужно найти больницу или что-то вроде того.

— Если она такая же, как школа, все бинты давно сгорели, а если и нет, я не собираюсь перевязывать раны грязными бинтами, которые последние двадцать лет пролежали на пепелище.

Гермиона хлопнула себя по лбу и взмахнула волшебной палочкой, создавая бинты, которые плотно обернули торс Малфоя.

— Думаю, этого пока достаточно, — Произнесла она. Малфой кивнул и наложил на свою рубашку несколько заклинаний.

— Круто, — выдохнула Дейзи, глядя, как он надевает чистую, без единой дырочки, рубашку.

— Ладно, где будем искать дальше? — Гермиона нахмурилась и осмотрелась вокруг.

— Нигде и никого ты не будешь искать, — отрезал Малфой. — Я тут с поручением от твоих друзей. Я обязался найти тебя и вернуть домой. Девочка мне без надобности.

— А я не уйду без нее, — Гермиона скрестила руки на груди. — Что теперь будешь делать, великий спасатель?

Он открыл было рот, но вдруг резко потянуло прохладой, туман снова сгустился, и в этой непроглядной пелене послышался протяжный гудок, а за ним — клацанье. Гермиона щурилась, силясь разглядеть в тумане хоть что-то, когда ее спины что-то коснулось.

— Это я, — послышался сзади голос Малфоя, и его пальцы коснулись ее запястья. Они прижались спина к спине и подняли палочки.

— Дейзи, ты здесь? — осторожно спросила Гермиона. — Я ничего не вижу.

— Люмос Максима, — произнес Малфой, и луч света ударил из его палочки, заставляя туман отступить.

— Дейзи, сзади! — воскликнула Гермиона.

За спиной у Дейзи возвышалась жуткая тварь: восемь паучьих ног и толстое тело, покрытое черной шерстью, напомнили Гермионе об акромантулах, но у них не было человеческого тела с шестью руками и птичьей головы с массивным клювом. В каждой руки существо сжимало по остро наточенному мечу.

— Дейзи, отходи! — крикнула Гермиона. Дейзи отскочила в сторону.

— Инкарцеро! — тело создания опутали толстые веревки. Оно с хрустом повалилось на землю.

— Авада Кедавра, — прозвучало за спиной у Гермионы, а следом раздался хруст падения.

— Малфой, это Непростительное Заклятие! — возмутилась Гермиона.

— И оно отлично срабатывает против здешних монстров.

Гермиона ничего не ответила и левитацией сбросила связанное чудище обратно в провал. Малфой последовал ее примеру.

— Малфой, ты понимаешь, что заклятие Смерти использовать нельзя?

— Ну, выбор стоял так, что либо оно, либо ты, — по спине потянуло холодом, видимо, Малфой отошел от неё.

— Это понятно, но... — Гермиона попыталась возразить.

— И заметь, я выбрал тебя, — прошептал Малфой прямо в ухо, отчего она крупно вздрогнула.

— Не делай так больше, — проворчала Гермиона. — Пока мы здесь, никаких идиотских шуточек.

За спиной что-то мелко хихикнуло.

— Малфой, — угрожающей произнесла Гермиона

— Это не я, — в его голосе послышалась тревога.

— И не я, — на всякий случай уточнила Дейзи.

Хихиканье повторилось.

— Мы уже слышали подобное, — выпалила Гермиона, — а потом мы пошли на голос и оказались в школе. Люмос Максима.

Она медленно повернулась, освещая улицу лучом яркого белого света.

— Помнится, ты искала больницу? — протянул Малфой.

Гермиона замерла, уставившись на покосившуюся надпись “Госпиталь”, которую осветил луч Люмоса.

— Что-то мне не хочется туда идти, — Дейзи поморщилась.

— Мне кажется, что мы обязаны туда пойти. Если это поможет выяснить, что случилось с Джейн, и вернуть ее в Хогвартс.

— То есть школа тебе помогла? — сварливо осведомился Малфой.

— Ну, если видения правдивы, то у меня начинает складываться картинка, — начала Гермиона, но была прервана истошным детским визгом, донесшимся из госпиталя.

— Джейн, — выдохнула Гермиона и бросилась к госпиталю. Малфою и Дейзи ничего оставалось, кроме как последовать за ней.


	6. Глава 5. Госпиталь

Двери, сорванные с петель, лежали справа от крыльца, но Гермиону это ни капли не испугало. Перемахнув через две ступеньки, она ворвалась в приемный покой.

— Джейн! Джейн, с тобой все в порядке? — закричала она, и голос звонким эхом заметался по пустому коридору, отскакивая от голых стен.

— Гермиона, мне кажется, тут никого нет, — устало протянула запыхавшаяся Дейзи.

— Но ведь кто-то же кричал, — Малфой, похоже, решил занять сторону Гермионы в этом споре.

— Тот же морок, который заманил нас в школу, — предположила Дейзи.

Сверху послышался оглушительный грохот и звон стекла, за которым последовал вой сирены. Гермиона бросилась вверх по лестнице, перепрыгивая через ступеньку.

— Постой, нам нужно составить план. Надо подготовиться! — Дейзи бросилась за ней. Бормотавший что-то крайне нелицеприятное Малфой замыкал процессию.

Коридор был пуст. Двери палат, расположенных по обе стороны коридора, были распахнуты настежь, некоторые — сорваны с петель. Гермиона уверенно зашагала вперёд, заглядывая то в одну палату, то в другую.

— Я смотрю, госпиталь не так сильно пострадал, — протянул Малфой, осматривая стены, пыльные, исчерченные трещинами вдоль и поперёк, подернутые паутиной, но, тем не менее, не покрытые сажей.

— Да, мне тоже так кажется, — Дейзи побрела вслед за Гермионой.

— Мало того, что я никого здесь не нашла, — раздосадованно произнесла Гермиона, дойдя до конца коридора. — Я просто не вижу, что здесь могло издать такой грохот. Здесь нет ни стеллажей, ни столов — здесь вообще ничего нет! Даже кровати не во всех палатах стоят.

Гермиона могла мы продолжать, если бы ее не перебил металлический лязг. В палате, напротив которой она остановилась, задрожала пустая металлическая койка.

— Это ещё что? — Малфой подошел в палате и заглянул туда.

— Невидимка или продолжение местных странных происшествий, — предположила Дейзи. — Вы же волшебники, вы можете сказать, невидимка это или нет?

Гермиона посмотрела на Малфоя, и тот нахмурился.

— Я находил одно заклинание в архиве. Но я не уверен, что оно сработает. Так что учтите, я действую на свой страх и риск.

Кровать задрожала еще сильнее, лязг стал громче.

— Ну так действуй, — Гермиона поморщилась и сделала шаг назад. — Дейзи, отойди. Честно говоря, я не очень-то люблю непроверенные заклинания, но, думаю, это единственный выход.

Малфой прикрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнул, втягивая носом затхлый воздух с запахом пыли, и повел палочкой. Судя по всему, чары были невербальными. Воздух подернулся мерцающий дымкой, и у кровати начали проявляться очертания человека.

То, что трясло койку, оказалось женщиной в белом халате. Голова ее была низко опущена, и длинные седые волосы закрывали лицо.

— Сейчас всё будет хорошо. Сейчас тебе станет легче, — бормотала она, продолжая трясти кровать.

Вслед за медсестрой появился и пациент. На кровати лежал, привязанный за руки и ноги, ребенок. Голова от макушки и до шеи была наглухо замотана бинтами, и Гермиона ужаснулась, глядя на полностью покрытое бинтами лицо. Слышались лишь сдавленные стоны, видимо, лицо забинтовали именно за тем, чтобы не слышать криков.

— Прекратите! — воскликнула Дейзи, и женщина подняла голову. Дейзи и Гермиона взвизгнули, даже Малфой — и тот вздрогнул от неожиданности.

Лицо женщины, как и у ребёнка, оказалось скрыто под бинтами, и единственным отличием были два красно-бурых пятна на уровне глаз. Женщина что-то бормотала, протягивая руки вперед.

— Тебе плохо, — удалось, наконец, различить ее слова. — Нужно вылечить.

Ее иссушенный палец безошибочно указывал на Малфоя, и тот попятился. Жуткая медсестра двинулась к нему и снова забормотала.

Гермиона выскочила в коридор, Дейзи бросилась за ней. Малфой же, к которому таинственным образом оказалось приковано внимание монстра, старался обходиться без резких движений, отступая небольшими осторожными шагами. В какой-то момент в руках медсестры блеснул шприц, занесенный наподобие ножа, и Гермиона не выдержала. Она рывком вытащила Малфоя в коридор и захлопнула дверь.

— Коллопортус!

Малфой выдохнул и потёр свои повязки на груди.

— Это просто отвратительно, — брезгливо процедил он.

— И оно только начинается.

Дейзи указала рукой в дальний конец коридора, где уже маячила еще пара людей с забинтованными лицами.

— Сейчас мы просто уйдем, пока они нас не заметили. Пробираемся осторожно к лестнице, — произнес Малфой, но двери, которые Гермиона ещё минуту назад запечатала заклинанием, распахнулись. Дейзи едва успела отпрыгнуть от жуткой медсестры, которая, шатаясь, вышла в коридор.

— Быстрее, — с трудом выдавил Малфой. Дейзи проскользнула вдоль стены к лестнице, и Гермиона тоже сделала пару шагов, но повернулась, чтобы поторопить Малфоя — и обомлела, увидев шприц, торчащий в его руке, выше локтя.

— Нужно вылечить, — раздался детский голос из палаты. Ребенок поднялся со своей кровати и теперь шел к ним, а бинты, которыми он был привязан, волочились за ним по полу.

— Малфой, — выдохнула Гермиона и бросилась к нему. Дейзи посмотрела на них, словно сомневаясь, и Гермиона махнула, мол, беги.

— Грейнджер, — простонал Малфой, которого она придерживала под руку, и пришлось повернуться к нему.

Малфой стремительно бледнел, ноги его подкашивались, а медсестра, всадившая в него шприц, тянула к нему свои руки.

— Агуаменти, — выпалила Гермиона, но ей это ничего не дало: вода намочила халат и бинты на лице медсестры, да и только.

— Разрежь, — пробормотал Малфой, едва шевеля губами. Его голос напоминал бессвязный говор медсестры, от чего у Гермионы внутри все оборвалось.

— Диффиндо, — шепнула она, направляя палочку на медсестру. Послышался треск, и бинты упали на мокрый пол. Гермиона с ужасом уставилась на пустоту, которая под ними обнаружилась. Халат с пустой горловиной еще несколько секунд маячил перед Малфоем и Гермионой, а потом просто рухнул на пол. Малфой окончательно ослаб и упал. Коридор огласил грохот открываемых дверей, изо всех палат повалили тела с забинтованными лицами.

— Малфой, — Гермиона крепко сжимала его ощутимо похолодевшие пальцы. — Драко, потерпи. Немного, совсем капельку. Я мигом. Только не вздумай умирать.

Она вскочила на ноги и взмахнула палочкой, рассекая бинты на лице ближайшего к ней тела. Оно покачнулось и рухнуло с треском разрываемой ткани. Малфой жалобно застонал, потом из его груди вырвался хрип. В глазах у Гермионы потемнело.

Следующие три минуты походили на бешеную гонку: Гермиона крутилась на месте, выпаливая заклинания, и на полу коридора госпиталя становилось всё больше и больше тряпья — этих серовато-белых останков безликих тел. Бормотание стихало, слова становились все менее различимыми, зато выкрики Гермионы, наоборот, становились всё громче. В них смешивались ярость, страх и отчаяние. Она не могла позволить Малфою умереть в этом жутком городе, в этом странном госпитале от укола монстроподобной медсестры. Да и в конце концов, какие бы цели Малфой ни преследовал, он был в этой переделке с ней. Они дрались с угольными людьми бок о бок, он додумался, как можно быстрее победить их. Малфой — к превеликому удивлению — отказывался уходить без нее. И это значило, что и Гермиона не имела морального права бросать его. Он никогда не был ей другом, а иногда даже форменной гадиной — и всё равно он был до обидного знакомой гадиной.

— Драко, — Гермиона опустилась на колени рядом с ним и наклонилась как можно ниже, желая услышать хотя бы отзвук его дыхания.

— Драко, не умирай, — прошептала она, чувствуя в глазах горючие слезы.

Вдалеке послышался вой сирены, и коридор заволокло белым туманом. Гермиона закрыла глаза, позволяя слезам катиться по щекам.

— Грейнджер? Ты что, плачешь? — слабый голос Малфоя звучал крайне удивленно. — Только не говори, что это из-за меня.

Он приподнялся на локтях и сел, обводя взглядом пустой коридор. Гермиона всматривалась в черты его лица, не в силах понять, чего ей хочется сильнее: обнять его от радости из-за чудесного исцеления, или же задушить голыми руками за то, что заставил так переживать. Немного поколебавшись, она выбрала первое.

— Это ещё что за фокусы? — недоуменно протянул Малфой.

— Ты чуть не умер, — Гермиона шмыгнула носом. — Никогда больше так не делай.

— Ты тоже больше так не делай, — он усмехнулся. Гермиона выпустила его из объятий, поднялась на ноги и протянула руку, помогая встать.

— Что не делать? Не обнимать тебя?

— Не убегать ночью из дому, не слоняться по заброшенным городам, — он принялся разгибать пальцы.

— И не заводить знакомства с маггловскими полицейскими? Кстати, нужно идти. Дейзи на улице совсем одна.

— Тебе не кажется подозрительной эта твоя подружка? — Малфой остановился и заставил Гермиону посмотреть на него.

— Нет. А что тебя смущает?

— Ладно, ты, аврор, ищешь пропавшую студентку Хогвартса. А она-то здесь что забыла?

— Меня, — Гермиона пожала плечами. — Она патрулировала дорогу и даже пыталась помешать мне пройти к Ист-Хэнглтону.

— Да-да, — Малфой задумчиво посмотрел в окно. — А зачем ей патрулировать дорогу, ведущую к городку, который уже двадцать лет заброшен?

Гермиона уставилась на Малфоя так, словно он только что опрокинул на ее голову ведро ледяной воды.

— Думаешь, она тоже ищет Джейн Файр?

— Думаю, она уже нашла, — протянул Драко, указывая в окно. По улице и впрямь брела Дейзи, ведя за руку худенькую черноволосую девочку. И шли они явно не к госпиталю.

— Проверь здание теми чарами, пожалуйста, — попросила Гермиона. Малфой кивнул и взмахнул палочкой. Коридор заполонила мерцающая дымка, зависла на мгновение, подобно облаку, под потолком, а затем медленно вернулась палочку.

— Чисто. Во всем здании никого нет.

Он посторонился, пропуская Гермиону на лестницу.

— Иди. Я прикрою.

Она подавила в себе желание снова обнять Малфоя и осторожно стала спускаться.


	7. Глава 6. Церковь

— Дейзи! Джейн! Погодите! — воскликнула Гермиона и побежала за ними, но туман, что, казалось, уже рассеялся, снова стал сгущаться. Он был таким густым, почти осязаемым. Туман хватал за ноги, отбрасывал назад. Пока Гермиона делала один шаг, Дейзи и Джейн делали два, а то и три. Какой-то момент Гермиона споткнулась, нелепо взмахнув руками, и нащупала ладонь Малфоя.

— Это какое-то хитрое проклятие, — пробормотала Гермиона.

— Тогда остановись, — Малфой крепко сжал ее руку. — Замри на месте.

— Но они уйдут, — возразила Гермиона. — Уйдут и…

Малфой сгреб ее в охапку, вжимая лицом в свое плечо.

Туман вздрогнул, заколыхался, пошел волнами. Все вокруг исказилось, само пространство вокруг закручивалась тугую спираль, а затем резко выпрямилось.

— Ну вот, — Малфой усмехнулся, отпуская Гермиону. — Иногда достаточно просто не дергаться.

Невидимая сила словно подтянула Дейзи и Джейн к Драко и Гермионе, а может, наоборот, их перенесло вперёд. Как бы там ни было, но теперь они стояли за спиной у беглянок.

— Джейн, — тихо позвала Гермиона, и та обернулась. — Джейн Файр. Зачем ты убежала из школы? Профессор МакГонагалл очень переживает.

— Она не Джейн, — выдавила Дейзи и тоже повернулась. Только теперь в глаза бросилось то, что ранее казалось иллюзией: Дейзи и Джейн — или как ее звали на самом деле — были похожи.

— Зачем ты назвалась чужим именем? Синди, зачем?

— Я думала, если я назовусь именем обидчицы, это поможет снять проклятие, — протянула Джейн-Синди.

— Какое проклятие? — Малфой нахмурился.

— Ист-Хэнглтон проклят, — выдохнула Дейзи.

— Не может быть, — отрезал Драко. — Здесь не зарегистрировано ни одного волшебника. Не было их тут. Даже проездом.

— Были, — в голосе Дейзи звучала грусть. — Говорят, необычные дети время от времени рождаются везде, и Ист-Хэнглтон не был исключением. Вот только здесь на этот счет свои законы. Их не любили в школе, обычные дети не могли понять, как их одноклассники творят эти странные вещи. Их пытались лечить от этих вещей, а особенно сложными случаями занималась церковь.

— Какая дикость, — Гермиона гневно топнула ногой. — Устроили тут Средневековье какое-то.

— Зато Ист-Хэнглтон всегда был оплотом спокойствия.

— Синистра, ты просто не была в Ядре, — вздохнула Синди.

— В каком еще ядре? — недоуменно спросила Гермиона.

— Так ты тоже назвалась чужим именем? — Драко с укором посмотрел на Дейзи.

— Сестре никогда не нравилось это имя, — Синди пожала плечами.

— Так что насчёт ядра? — нетерпеливо переспросила Гермиона.

— Вы ведь были в школе и в больнице? — Синди перевела взгляд с Гермионы на Малфоя и обратно. — Я знаю, что были. И должны уже давно догадаться, что здешние дети просто не доживали до приглашения в Хогвартс. Их залечивали в госпитале или, как меня, могли замучить до смерти в церкви. Но их магия, не нашедшая выхода, собиралась в магическое ядро под городом. Когда я умерла, оно взорвалось.

— Когда ты — что? — Малфой отшатнулся.

— Умерла. Двадцать лет назад. Вот в этой церкви, — ее палец безошибочно указывал на здание, к которому они с сестрой не дошли.

— Синди сыпала проклятиями, а потом прогремел взрыв, — пояснила Дейзи-Синистра.

— И с тех пор я вынуждена возвращаться в облике, в котором была в день смерти. И я пытаюсь прожить жизнь, хотя это не всегда удается. Большинство раз я погибала в лесу от голода. Если меня находили, я отправлялась в приют, оттуда — в приемную семью, а там погибала в пожаре. В этот раз мне посчастливилось дожить до одиннадцати в приюте и попасть в Хогвартс.

При упоминании школы зрачки темно-карих глаз полыхнули огнем.

— Это так больно — пробовать на вкус жизнь, которой у меня никогда не будет. А потом я почувствовала, что огонь вот-вот вырвется.

— И ты убежала, чтобы спасти студентов.

— Но погоди, — вмешался Малфой, — этот город. Все эти чудища, мертвые тела — как это понимать?

— Это магическое ядро, — Синди неожиданно звонко рассмеялась. — После взрыва оно меняет реальность. То покажет настоящую, то наведет иллюзию. Вот только монстры из иллюзии умеют убивать, это порождения зла, которое здесь причиняли веками.

— А теперь магия отыгрывается на городе, который так упорно ее отрицал, — протянул Малфой с пониманием в голосе.

Синди снова хихикнула, и Гермиона узнала тот смех, который водил ее по городу.

— Так это была ты?

— Это всегда была я, — туманно ответила Синди. — Ты сильная. Я хотела показать тебе, что творилось в городе. Думала, ты поможешь мне снять проклятие.

— А теперь ты покажешь мне ужасы, который творились в церкви?

— Я не хочу туда заходить. Ни за что. Это проклятое место и...

Рев сирены перебил Синди.

— Раз уж ты здесь, может объяснишь, что это за звук? — Малфой смерил Синди недовольным взглядом.

— Это гул магического ядра, — сдавленно пробормотала та.

В стремительно наползающем тумане послышались знакомые — как минимум, Драко — щелчки.

— Это те твари. Бежим! — воскликнул он и потянул Гермиону за руку.

— Я не пойду в церковь! — взвизгнула Синди, но сестра сгребла ее в охапку и бегом бросилась к мрачному зданию, двери которого были закрыты.

— Алохомора, — на бегу выпалила Гермиона, и все четверо влетели в распахнутые двери.

— Коллопортус, — выдохнул Драко, и створки сомкнулись. Снаружи донесся отвратительный скрежет когтей об дерево и вой, от которого кровь стыла в жилах.

— Я же говорила, что не хочу сюда идти, — протянула Синди, и Гермиона с Драко повернулись спиной ко входу.

По меньшей мере полсотни людей с ужасно изуродованными лицами смотрело на них. Казалось, всех минимум по два раза искупали в гное бубонтюбера.

— Это день моей смерти, — выдохнула Синди.

— Держи ее! — хрипло прокричала старуха с перекошенным лицом и выпученными глазами, и толпа двинулась к Синди.

— Нет, не отдавайте меня им, — она вцепилась в руку Гермионы, и волосы ее начали опасно дымиться.

— Остолбеней, — Драко взмахнул палочкой. Луч заклятия угодил в ближайшее тело, но ничего не произошло.

— Петрификус тоталус, — луч, который вырвался из палочки Гермионы, прошёл сквозь троих, а то и четверых людей.

— Инкарцеро, Протего, — она беспорядочно выпаливала заклинания.

— Авада Кедавра!

Зеленая вспышка из палочки Малфоя ударила в грудь немолодого мужчину. Он чуть покачнулся, потёр место, куда попало заклятие, и снова побрел к Синди.

— Нет! — взвизгнула Синди, когда двое человек схватили ее за руки и потащили в центр зала. Только теперь Гермиона заметила, что там возвышается деревянный столб.

Толпа оттеснила ее, Малфоя и Синистру к дверям, и им осталось лишь смотреть, как малышку Синди подвешивают за руки к столбу.

— Ты применил Непростительное Заклинание, — Гермиона повернулась к Малфою. — А если бы оно сработало? Если бы ты кого-то убил?

— Они и так мертвы, — хмуро напомнила Синистра. — Все они, и Синди, и даже я.

Гермиона посмотрела на Малфоя, который, как и сама она, одновременно и удивился, и понял, почему Синистра патрулировала дорогу у Ист-Хэнглтона.

От визга Синди звенело в ушах.

— Зачем вы так со мной? — изредка выкрикивала она и вновь срывалась на вопль боли.

— Сними проклятие! — старуха с перекошенным лицом воздела руки к потолку. — Сними свои чары и дай нам уйти.

Синди взвизгнула в последний раз и забилась в беззвучной истерике. Ее трясло так, что, казалось, даже пол дрожал вместе с ней. Или дело было вовсе не в Синди.

— Грейнджер, держись за меня, — Малфой крепко прижал ее к себе. — Это похоже на землетрясение.

Дрожь усилилась, послышался нарастающий грохот, и вой тварей за дверью зазвучал почти жалобно. Люди сгрудились у дальней стены, а Синди так и осталась висеть на столбе, совершенно беспомощная.

— Помоги ей, — бросил Малфой и повернулся к дверям с волшебной палочкой на изготовку.  
Гермиона быстрым шагом пересекла зал, привстала на носочки и принялась трепать верёвки непослушными пальцами.

Треск за спиной стал оглушительным, вопли и вой тварей невыносимыми, как вдруг стена церкви с грохотом обрушилась, и Гермиона оглянулась. Земля растрескалась, из разлома вырывалось пламя и едкий дым. Драко и Синистра насилу успели отскочить, чего не сделали монстры: они с визгом падали в трещину, которая с каждой секундой увеличивалась, расширялась, становилась длиннее, словно была живым существом, хищником, который наметил себе жертву. И ею, похоже, была Гермиона.

— Не дергайся, пожалуйста, — взмолилась она, продолжая борьбу с веревками Синди. — Я пытаюсь тебе помочь.

Гул, прокатившийся над Ист-Хэнглтоном, напоминал удар огромного колокола. Все вздрогнули и замерли. Казалось, даже трещина остановилась, и теперь в ней лишь громко лопались пузыри чего-то расплавленного.

— Я хочу тебе помочь. Я не знаю как, Но я уверена, что для начала тебя надо отвязать. Диффиндо.

Чары сработали. Синди с тихим писком упала на колени. Из разлома с громким шипением вырвался столб дыма, который окутал Гермиону. Она закашлялась и замахала руками, беспорядочно топчась на месте.

— Осторожно, — прозвучал над ухом встревоженный голос Малфоя, и его руки крепко схватили ее за плечи и оттащили в сторону. — Ты могла упасть в разлом.

Хотелось его поблагодарить, но слова, что сорвались ее губ, были далеки от восторженных речей.

— Веками жители этого города отрицали магию, отвергали ее, уничтожали. Теперь же вы прокляты, обречены на вечные метания между мирами, и ни в одном нет вам покоя.

Голосовые связки горели огнем. Гермиона слышала, что говорит одновременно несколькими голосами, но поделать ничего не могла, словно тело не принадлежало ей. А потом, словно поток ледяной воды, на нее обрушилась Память. Перед глазами стояли десятки детей и рыдали в один голос. Их обида стала обидой Гермионы, их боль и непонимание захлестнули ее, от воспоминаний о том, как их мучили в больнице и церкви, хотелось выть. И она знала, как это остановить.

— Виновный в гибели Синди должен быть наказан. Пусть он искупит свою вину, — хор голосов вырвался из горла Гермионы, и она упала на колени, тяжело кашляя.

— Агуаменти, — заботливый Малфой присел рядом, из его палочки вырвалась аккуратная струя чистой воды. Гермиона застонала, сложила ладони ковшиком и принялась жадно черпать и пить.

— Это вы виноваты, — Синди указала пальцем на старуху. — Если бы вы не решили, что из меня можно выжечь магию, всё было бы хорошо. Я бы дожила до одиннадцати лет, получила бы письмо из школы, уехала бы и никогда, слышите, никогда бы сюда не вернулась!

— Джейн Файр, — предположил Драко. — Настоящая. Ты говорила, она обижала тебя чаще остальных? Думаю это спровоцировало выбросы стихийной магии, из-за которой ты и оказалась в церкви. Виновата Джейн Файр.

— Виновата я, — отчеканила Синистра. — Родители поддерживали Синди, думали, что всё будет хорошо. Они не хотели ее лечить. И я подумала... Знаете, местные ведь считали, что это можно вылечить, прогнать. Это я отвела Синди в церковь. Я отдала ее в лапы мучителей.

Синистра подошла к краю разлома и посмотрела на сестру.

— Прости меня. Я не думала, что делаю.

Синди молчала, глядя на нее исподлобья, и в глазах ее плясал огонь.

— Гермиона, прости, что сразу не сказала правду. И спасибо тебе. Ты показала, какой могла стать Синди, если бы я была хоть чуточку умнее. Мне жаль.

Не отводя взгляда от Гермионы, Синистра шагнула в разлом, и пламя взметнулось ей навстречу.

Прогремел взрыв. Гермиона почувствовала, что ее тело подбросил в воздух. Единственным утешением была рука Малфоя, крепко сжимавшая ее пальцы.


	8. Эпилог

Гермиона с трудом подняла голову и моргнула. Перед глазами всё расплывалось: зелёное пятно, серое, голубое, бледное.

— Грейнджер, жива? — спросило бледное пятно голосом Драко Малфоя.

— Кажется, да, — протянула она и часто заморгала, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на его лице. — После того, через что мы прошли, можешь называть меня по имени.

— Хорошо, Гермиона, — он протянул ей руку и помог подняться на ноги. — Смотри.

Вдали растворялись в тумане очертания Ист-Хэнглтона. Гермиона покачнулась, прижалась к Малфою — исключительно для устойчивости — и стала смотреть, как исчезает с лица земли церковь, школа, больница, как уходят в небытие покосившиеся домики. Наконец, город трусливых, глупых и жестоких людей исчез, оставив после себя лишь голую землю.

— Через пару лет здесь всё будет зеленым, и все ужасы Ист-Хэнглтона окончательно станут прошлым, — Гермиона подняла голову и посмотрела на Драко.

— Если ты предлагаешь сделать это нашей полянкой для пикника, то я против, — протянул Драко и застыл, словно сам удивился своим словам.

— Спасибо, — она улыбнулась. — Ты спасал меня несколько раз. Не ожидала от тебя.

— Это тебе спасибо. Моя награда ждет меня дома. Точнее, дома у Поттера.

— Ладно, тогда пускай это будет дополнительным призом.

Гермиона привстала на цыпочки, и чмокнула Малфоя в щеку. На губах остался привкус сажи и крови.

— Прости, — она отпрянула. 

— Все в порядке. Я и не знал, что буду так за тебя переживать. И вовсе не из-за показаний Поттера и Уизли, — признался Малфой, слабо улыбнувшись.

— Идем домой, — Гермиона взяла за его руку и взмахнула палочкой, перенося их в дом на площади Гриммо.

Первое, что Гермиона увидела, была ее фотография на каминной полке.

— Тебе не кажется, что произошло что то странное? — тихо спросил Драко, указывая на черную ленту в углу рамки. Гермиона не успела ответить. Позади раздался звон стекла и тихий вздох.

Они с Драко повернулись и оказались лицом к лицу с Гарри и Роном, сидевшими за столом.

— Гермиона? Малфой? — осипшим голосом произнес Гарри. Рон же просто таращился на неё, не замечая, что стакан выпал из его руки.

— Как это понимать? — возмущенно воскликнула Гермиона, указывая на траурную рамку.

— Вас не было месяц, и мы подумали... — начал Рон.

— Я говорил, что приведу Гермиону — и я привел, — рассерженно произнес Драко.

— Нет, ты не подумай, мы очень рады, что ты жива, Гермиона. И очень благодарны тебе, Малфой, — Гарри попытался оправдаться. — Просто это второе потрясение за месяц: сначала аврорат объявляет тебя погибшей, и мы пытаемся с этим что-то сделать, а потом, когда мы отчаялись, ты наконец-то появляешься.

— Месяц? — протянул Драко. — Наверное, эта смена реальности тратит ужасно много энергии и искажает время. Для нас всё произошло за один, максимум — за два дня.

— И мы не спали всё это время. Так что сейчас мы идем спать, а вы потрудитесь сменить обстановку на более праздничную, — отрезала Гермиона, схватила Драко за руку и повела к лестнице. — Надеюсь, хоть одна гостевая комната пригодна для жизни?

Рон неуверенно кивнул.

— Малфой, — протянул Гарри. — Ты, кстати, пропавшим без вести числишься. Думай, как выкручиваться.

Драко ухмыльнулся и кивнул.

— Ты ведь не собираешься пересказать им абсолютно все? — спросил Драко вполголоса.

— Нет, думаю, информацию надо дозировать, — Гермиона рассмеялась. — Даже мне до сих пор не верится, что с нами такое произошло. 

Она распахнула двери гостевой спальни и гостеприимно указала Малфою на кровать.

— Кажется, мальчики не нашли в себе сил прибраться. Прости, я схожу, переоденусь в чистое.

Пока Гермиона бегала переодеваться, Малфой успел наколдовать себе пижамные штаны.

— Поверить не могу, мы выбрались, — протянула Гермиона, прислонившись к дверному косяку. — Спокойной ночи, Драко. 

— Кстати, Гермиона, — окликнул он. — Как насчет небольшого праздника в честь нашего чудесного воскрешения. 

— О, думаю, небольшим праздником мы не отделаемся. Спи. Завтра нам в Министерстве воскресать. 

Она рассмеялась, закрыла дверь гостевой комнаты и прошмыгнула в свою спальню.

Не успела Гермиона погасить свет, как за стенкой сонно засопел Малфой. Впрочем, она и сама устала так, что готова была проспать минимум сутки. Гермиона устроилась поудобнее и смежила веки.

Перед внутренним взором возникла дорога, посреди которой угадывался чей-то силуэт. Гермиона сделала два шага вперед и обмерла.

Перед ней стояла Синистра, обычная маггловская полицейская, в форме, с дубинкой и пистолетом, а в ее зрачках плясало красное пламя, угрожающее вырваться наружу и сжечь всё вокруг.


End file.
